Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 4-substituted-3-{phenyl[(heterocyclylmethoxy)imino]methyl}-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5(4H)-one derivatives, their process of preparation, their use as fungicide active agents, particularly in the form of fungicide compositions, and methods for the control of phytopathogenic fungi, notably of plants, using these compounds or compositions.
Description of Related Art
In European patent application n° 1184382, there are disclosed certain heterocyclyloxime derivatives of the following chemical structure:
that are excluded from the scope of the present invention.
In patent application WO2009/130193, there are disclosed certain hydroximoyl-heterocycles derivatives of the following chemical structure:
wherein Q is a phenyl ring, L1 a methylene linker and A an heterocycle, and T is
Said compounds are not part of the scope of the present invention.